


Of Burned Colleges and Rude Witchers

by TheRuski



Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRuski/pseuds/TheRuski
Summary: Jaskier hangs out with old friends.Geralt Gets Jealous.And an old enemy comes back...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Of Burned Colleges and Rude Witchers

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing every one of these at like 4 am so please forgive any repetition in ideas or screw-ups in spelling
> 
> This is my Eighth Fan Fic, let's get hype!!!!!  
> Want to comment on something useful? Go ahead! I'll try and improve my writing.  
> I'm sure I have their character types a bit misconstrued but oh well.  
> Yes, I'm aware I probably type like Helen Keller, (Blind and Deaf).  
> Yes, I'm aware some of my contractions are not done properly.  
> Yes, I'm aware I use commas like it's tax refund season.

Spring had Sprung, and by that it had literally abruptly rocketed away. The sun's rays beamed down on the city with almost arsonist levels of heat. It was Summer in Oxenfurt. The city that never sleeps. A bustling and bawdy haven for students, artists, scholars, and freethinkers. Here the young reign supreme (in spirit, if not always in fact), with a mug of something strong in hand as they blaze new trails in fashion and thought, confident that the rest of the world will soon follow. A place that Jaskier would certainly never want to leave. Well unless he caught wind of what the duo was doing there.  
  
Geralt had grown restless at Kaer Morhen and asked if anyone had any reason for him to leave the fortress. Yennefer had responded first about some supplies she would need from Oxenfurt.  
Well, that and the fact she had a colleague there who hadn't responded to her in quite some time. Yennefer feared the infamous goop that eats people had gotten to her compatriot. What a ridiculous idea. A slime that eats people. Geralt had rolled his eyes but accepted the invitation to head there and gather the supplies Yennefer wanted as well as check up on her friend. Geralt had packed a bag and planned to leave on a solo trip but as per usual the rest of the Kaer Clan had shoved Jaskier in Geralt's path and made him take the bard along. It wasn't so much that Jaskier was useless without Geralt, more so that the bard would lounge around and groan that he missed Geralt and had nothing to do without the ashen mane Witcher. More often than not, it would drive the inhabitants of Kaer Morhen nuts, so it was decided that whenever Geralt went on a trip so did Jaskier.  
  
***********************  
  
Jaskier and Geralt fell through the portal and landed in the bustling streets of Oxenfurt, bags hitting them as they fell through as well. Yennefer was getting bolder and bolder with just sending people places without much warning. Geralt had looked forward to the actual trip more than the destination. Yennefer had disagreed about timing, and when Jaskier and Geralt had headed for roach she had angrily portaled them to the final destination.  
  
"Ouch..." Jaskier muttered.  
  
Geralt grunted and stood up, grabbing the pairs bags.  
  
"You think she would be happier to have us gone on a long trip... What's the rush?"  
  
Geralt pulled Jaskier to his feet by his collar.  
  
"She says she's concerned about her friend, that and she wants these supplies pronto."  
  
Jaskier frowned.  
  
"Her? Friends? sounds like a made-up story..."  
  
Geralt grunted and started to walk away.  
  
Jaskier shuffled behind Geralt as the burly witcher made his way down the street. The duo bumped past people making their way through the streets. It seemed to be just a younger populace here, something that didn't make Geralt happy. Young people were always obnoxious and rude. Not to say that's what he thought of Jaskier. Usually. Jaskier was wildly looking around and making comments about this or that, what people were wearing or the many smells that hung in the air. Jaskier no matter where they went always had something to say so Geralt wasn't really paying attention. That was until they walked past the Oxenfurt College where a few Professor types looking people yelled out and waved at Jaskier. Geralt stopped short and turned around to look at Jaskier. Jaskier was yelling back things to the people who had called out to him.  
  
"Jaskier..."  
  
"No, I told you I'd be back at the College when I was done traveling!"  
  
"Jaskier..."  
  
"Haha yeah, I remember when that happened!"  
  
"Jaskier..."  
  
Geralt clamped down on the bard's shoulder.  
  
"Why do you know anybody here? what trouble have you gotten into here... we can't afford to be fighting off people you've angered." Geralt said plainly.  
  
"What? No, no, no. I used to teach here silly!" Jaskier beamed back.  
  
Geralt looked at Jaskier puzzlingly.  
  
"You, Uh, What?" Geralt asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, I told you about this Geralt, you know how I was raised at a temple? literacy? the cane?  
  
Jaskier must have told Geralt about this at some point... as per usual Geralt had probably tuned him out.  
  
"HAHA YEAH, THIS IS THE WITCHER I WROTE ABOUT!" Jaskier was still yelling back to his scholarly counterparts.  
Geralt put his hand over his face and pulled the bard along. Geralt wanted to get to a taven or inn as soon as possible.  
  
***********************  
  
It was only a few hours later and Geralt and Jaskier had settled into a rather large and inviting Inn room. The bed was bigger than anywhere the pair had stayed before. The linens were silk like and deeply green colored, the floor was solid wood with a lacquer and shine to it. The room had bright burning oil lamps and even some curtains that weren't see through. Geralt was confused about why the room was so cheaply priced. He had chalked it up to some sort of mistake but wasn't about to argue with cheap pricing. Or maybe it had something to do with the way Jaskier was talking to the young innkeeper. Of course, everyone was young to Geralt.  
  
"Jaskier, did you know that person at the counter?"  
  
"Oh yeah they were a student of mine who always made bad grades, but made it up by making me laugh, so I passed him. He's always owed me a favor or two for that. So...we got this room cheap."  
  
Geralt rolled his eyes and grunted. Ah so that's what kind of Teacher Jaskier was.  
  
The pair quickly put away the belongings they had brought into their respective places. Jaskier was pouring over a map that hung on the wall of the room while Geralt was looking at the parchment Yennefer had given him before the pair were dropped into Oxenfurt. It looked as if Yennefer needed some supplies for teaching Ciri some of whatever it was they worked on in private. The local shops would probably have most if not everything on her list. The parchment also contained an address where an acquaintance of Yennefer lived. She had practically commanded Geralt to check up on them.  
  
"Jaskier we should probably get on with some of this stuff Yennefer wants."  
  
Jaskier didnt look up from the map but waived indicating he had heard Geralt.  
  
Gealt walked up behind Jaskier and rested his chin on the bard's head.  
  
"What are you looking for?" he asked the bard.  
  
"Well I'm looking for a place to get smashed with my old college mates with later, but also it seems they've made an entirely new market district here since I was here last time."  
  
Geralt grunted and massaged the bard's shoulders. Eventually Jaskier finished pondering over the map and told Geralt he would take them to the market to retrieve whatever hellish things Yennefer wanted. Geralt was fine with this as he hadn't spent much time if any at all in Oxenfurt, So the two set off from the inn with Jaskier happily in the lead, rambling about shoppes or something.  
  
***********************  
  
The market district was a bunch of two story buildings that seemed to house all manner of items, from alchemical ingredients to rare sorts of pigments and fabrics to the most decadent minerals and accoutrements. This place would be an absolute nightmare to traverse without knowing where he was going. Plus it didn't help literally every person in the city was out doing gods knows what, making Geralt's job harder for sure. The first few shoppes Jaskier and Geralt went into were obviously Fabric stores as Jaskier demanded to see what kinds of wears were in season and what they were made of or designed for. Jaskier looked like a child who had been given a sack of gold in a confections store. These kinds of things bored Geralt but it did give him some pleasure to see Jaskier happy. The next few shoppes the duo went and visited housed some sorts of mechanic contraptions that the younger student types were hailing as life changing and useful. To Geralt they honestly looked like a waste of good iron and steel. Jaskier marveled at how quickly things had changed since he had last been around these parts.  
  
"Jaskier I need to go find these things Yennefer wants, stay in the market I'll be back."  
  
Jaskier replied to Geralt by saying that he was probably the one to be worried for as a witcher in a big city like this would most likely blow Geralt's mind. Geralt grunted and headed off. Geralt was out of his depth but how hard could it be to find and purchase a few items from some merchants. It tuned out it was a lot harder than Geralt imagined. All the shop keeps were young students who attended the college here. They weren't up to haggle or even be intimidated by Geralt's witchery intimidation. In all it took Geralt about two hours to find everything on the list Yennefer had sent with him. When he was done Geralt had given some coin to a local courier to take the things he had procured back to the inn where he and Jaskier were staying. Tired and extremely annoyed Geralt trudged his way back to the center of the market district. He expected to find Jaskier waiting for him alone and bored as per usual, but what he found was different and a little annoying. Jaskier was stood beside people his own age who were laughing and having a good time. It looked as if it was the same people who had called out from the college earlier to Jaskier.  
  
"Jaskier I'm done with the list..." Geralt spoke aloud.  
  
Jaskier didn't seem to hear or care because he kept his slapstick joking going with his peers.  
  
"Jaskier" Geralt spoke loudly.  
  
"Yeah yeah Geralt gimme a minute." Jaskier was laughing hard.  
  
Geralt made a move to grab the bard but his hand was smacked away by one of the bard's friends. Geralt turned and glared at the man.  
  
"Don't touch me again" he growled at the man, he reached out for Jaskier again.  
  
Again, the man smacked his hand away, this time saying something.  
  
"Dude take a hint Jaskier is busy, back off, besides from the letters he's sent back to us, you're docile and won't do anything." The man turned back to the group and Jaskier.  
  
Geralt was baffled at the brevity of Jaskier's friends, and had become very angry.  
  
"JASKIER" Geralt shouted.  
  
"Chill out you controlling monster." another of Jaskier's peers spouted off.  
  
Geralt snapped and yanked Jasker backwards out from the group. Jaskier choked on his words as he was dragged backwards so suddenly.  
  
"Whaaatt is going on Geralt?" Jaskier asked confused.  
  
"I need to talk to you Jaskier" Geralt pointedly retorted.  
  
"Jaskier you need to put a muzzle on your mutt, were just trying to catch up with him you lug" The man who had batted Geralt's hand away was speaking again.  
  
Geralt whirled to face the man, and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards and onto the ground harshly.  
  
"Geralt don't!" Jaskier yelled as Geralt walked over to the man on the ground and pressed his boot onto the man's throat.  
  
"I don't know what he's told any of you but I'm not some soft-ling to be fucked with, I can and will kill you" Geralt yelled at the man beneath him.  
  
The rest of the group Jaskier had been laughing it up with looked mortified. Jaskier had to stop Geralt before he did something to one of his peers.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry" the man managed to squeak out.  
  
Geralt drew his sword and pointed it at the man's face.  
  
"Sorry are you now, want to try and bat this sword away from me? huh? want to muzzle me now?" Geralt was Pissed.  
  
Jaskier ran over to Geralt and kicked his sword from his hand.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jaskier screamed at Geralt.  
  
"What, he batted my-" Geralt started.]  
  
Jaskier shoved Geralt from his friend's throat.  
  
"What the fuck Geralt?"  
  
"He wouldn't let me talk-" Geralt tried to speak.  
  
"So, you try to kill him?" Jaskier was red in the face.  
  
"Who is he to stop me?" Geralt spat back.  
  
"What does that mean?" Jaskier yelled at Geralt  
  
"You're mine, when I need to speak to you, I will speak to you" Geralt hissed back.  
  
"Or you could just wait you jerk!" Some woman in the friend group yelled at Geralt.  
  
"Oh shut up you wench." Geralt snapped back  
  
Jaskier shoved Geralt again.  
  
"Fuck you, what's the matter with you?" Jaskier was angry but confused.  
  
"Nothing Jaskier lets go." Geralt pulled on Jaskier sleeve.  
  
"No. I am having fun here." Jaskier tugged against Geralt's pull.  
  
Geralt grunted and pulled harder. "No, you're coming with me bard"  
  
At this point a fair few people were watching the scene unfold in the center of the market district. A Witcher trying to drag a bard off of the street.  
  
Jaskier's friends rallied behind him and tried to pull Jaskier away from Geralt.  
  
In a last-ditch effort to grab Jaskier, Geralt pulled as hard as he could on the bard's sleeve.  
  
-RIIIIPPPPPPP-  
  
Jaskier and his friends stumbled back as Jaskier was separated from his left sleeve.  
  
At this point the man Geralt had kicked had stood up, he shuffled over to Geralt and snatched Jaskier's sleeve from Geralt's loose and astonished Grasp. The man walked over to Jaskier and handed him his sleeve.  
  
"Look what they did, you don't need them" Geralt started.  
  
"WHAT?! What are you talking about you lunatic?" Jaskier was fuming.  
  
"let's go, yeah forget him, what a creep, psycho" Jaskier's friends mumbled as they surrounded Jaskier.  
  
"Wait, what, no... Jaskier come back."  
  
Jaskier and his cohorts walked away mumbling to each other obscenities and curses about Geralt.  
  
Geralt stood there puzzled looking at his hands. What had actually just come over him. why did he care about Jaskier catching up with old friends? He had never reacted like that. Geralt stood there bewildered for a minute before looking at the crowd who had formed and were staring at him. Oh fuck people had just seen that.  
Geralt sheepishly turned around and sprinted towards the Inn.  
  
***********************  
  
Hours later and Extremely Hammered, Jaskier and two of his friends were at the local tavern drinking heavily and having an extremely good time. Jaskier hadn't seen his fellow University friends in about a year or so and was delighted to see what they had been up to. He discovered that the college had been given a large grant from the town and was working on studying something that was ailing the town. Some sort of presence that caused people in the town to disappear.  
  
The college had no interest in taking it seriously and was spending the grant money on new fashions and other such material studies. Jaskier's friends had all been given a large sum of money for their respective departments, most of the money they had pocketed and was being spent on outings like this night. Jaskier didn't care though as he had a full stomach and all the alcohol he could drink.  
  
The night progressed with more drinking and even some dancing. The two guys were just happy to have their old partner in crime back. The guys had wished Jaskier a fond farewell that year ago and demanded he write about his travels and whatever else he was getting up to. For the longest time they had recieved word and rumor of his travels with Geralt. They had heard how the Butcher of Blavikin was kind and caring and how he and Jaskier had slain many a monster. So when Jaskier and Geralt had happened back into town Jaskier's friends saw it fit for a celebration.  
  
Slowly the party at the tavern made its way back to the college where the group was going through the departments absolutely messing the place up. Not that they meant to, the guys that were showing Jaskier the new improvements, were knocking things over and making a mess of the place. To Jaskier and the guys this was the most coherent tour they had ever given and for Jaskier received. the only real problems that would arise this night were two things. One Jaskier being accident prone, and two, someone leaving the alchemical cabinet open.  
  
"Hey Jaskier LooK at MEE Im A PrInCess." one of Jaskier's friends had on some of the garments students during the day would use to mock up new designs.  
  
Another of Jaskier's friends picked up a modeled Tiara and crown, placing the Tiara on his head and the crown on Jaskier. "Oh MY PrInCe HOw DO yoU Do?" He drunkenly slurred.  
  
"IM Doing ThE BEsssT MY QwEnnN!" Jaskier slurred in return.  
  
"Hey Guys LOOK tHey LeFt OPEn THE AlChEmiCAl DEAparTmeNt ." The Draped friend said to the other two. Jaskier and his two mated danced their way into the rooms  
where Alchemy was practiced and studied. It was a place of serious study and dangerous chemicals.  
  
"HeY Jaskier I thiNk I RemeMBer How to MaKe A CerTian Salve, I thiNK" Jaskier's Queen was grabbing at vials and beakers of liquids.  
  
Jaskier absolutely drunk off his tits flopped over into a chair and raised a finger and mockingly said. "DonT Do ThAT It's DanGERous!" Jaskier Giggled to himself.  
  
The Friend who had draped himself in a robe and garments tripped and fell onto the floor laughing. "ReMEMber When TAHt Old GRouch Who Taught AlCHEmY SaiD  
we ShoULDnt coMe iN HerE BeCAuSe it wAs Deadly?"  
  
Jaskier and his two friends burst out laughing.  
  
The Friend with a Tiara on was wildly mixing Chemicals and giggling.  
  
"HeY I THiNK I MessED This Up, OOpS hEheHE" Jaskier's Queen was now sloshing the failed salve around in a very full beaker.  
  
"JUst Get RiD Of It" Jaskier hiccuped out loud.  
  
"HaHHA Ok" Tiara guy looked around for a place to pour the bubbling mess he had created.  
  
The friend on the floor had crawled his way over to a drain near the room's window.  
  
"PoUr It HErE MaTe" He laughed.  
  
Tiara guy poured the solution into the drain on the floor. The solution erupted into a bubbly mess as it was poured. Jaskier and the friend on the floor came over and  
stood aroud the drain kicking at the bubbles forming.  
  
"HeY LeTs MAke More Bubbles!" The friend draped in the robe slurred.  
  
The group thought it a brilliant idea, so they started grabbing solutions from the cabinet in the room that held anything and everything alchemical. The bubbly mess kept growing and growing asthe trio poured in more and more stuff.  
  
when the guys had nothing left to pour they looked up and saw a figure stood before them.  
  
"Are you the Witchers Companion, who was at the quarry?" The figure asked.  
  
"YeS?" Jaskier responded  
  
"Well then wanna see something cool?" .  
  
"Who Are YO-" Jaskier began to say.  
  
The dark figure hit flint together causing a spark to land on the frothy mess beneath the boys.  
  
The Explosion happened in almost slow motion. The bubbly mess turned blindingly white before expanding to the size of the room and erupting flames. Jaskier  
covered his face just as the impact sent the trio shattering through the large glass window.  
  
***********************  
  
Back at the Inn Geralt was sitting in a chair facing the door. He wanted to apologize to Jaskier the second he walked in the door. He had no right to act the way he had earlier in the day. He had just been tired and annoyed from having to deal with self important student shop owners and their increasingly rediculous prices. Plus he didn't like how Yennefer had just portaled them to their destination. It was of no concern, He shouldnt have threatened someone Jaskier was compatriots with. And knew longer, and cared for, and laughed with, and... was Geralt jealous? No that would be crazy. Right. Geralt shuffled in his chair as he had been waiting for Jaskier for a few hours at this point. Perhaps he should get up and head to bed, He could make it up to Jaskier without words. He was better with actions. Geralt stood up and carried the chair back to the desk in the room. He then turned from the desk and walked over to the bed. Geralt sighed and sat down.  
  
The whole building shook violently, glass rattled. wood creaked, and dust fell from the ceiling where it had settled. Geralt Bolted up and ran to the window. He threw open the curtains and stared out the window, where in the distance he could see the faint glow of a fire raging somewhere towards the college. Damnit, this was Jaskier, it had to be.  
  
Geralt grabbed his swords from next to the dresser and sheathed them. he kicked his door open and bolted out of the inn. Once ouside Geralt was surrounded by people leaving other buildings to see what was going on. Damn, He would never get there fast at this pace with all of these people out. Geralt looked up at the roof of the Inn. Screw it, that had to be a faster way. Geralt growled and clawed his way up the side of the building until he was on the roof of the inn. Once atop he could see it would be a straight shot via roof surfing to get to the sight of whatever had shook the building.  
  
Geralt bolted across the roof and lept from the edge, he landed on the roof of another building and slid down its roof until he arrived at its edge with great speed. He lept from there and sailed across one buildings roof to another. Running and sliding from roof to roof Geralt was making good time. Five more buildings, Four, Three, Two, One. Geralt landed on the last roof before whatever had caused the great shaking.  
  
As he looked down Geralt could see the College Ablaze, glass shattered from windows, roof caving-in in places, parts of walls blown out. Fuck this was no accident. Someone had done this. Scanning the roof top Geralt saw a hole where the main explosion looked to have come from. Gods dont let it be Jaskier. Geralt ran down the last buildings roof lept as far as he could and front flipped into the hole in the structure.  
  
***********************  
  
Jaskier awoke upside down in a bush. His head hurt and his vision was blurry. He squirmed around to right himself. After some flailing he managed to sit upright and make out his surroundings. The entire East wing of the college had been blown apart and was on intense fire. Right. he and his scholar mates had been messing with alchemy. Could they have done this? Thats when Jaskier noticed his friends laying on the ground sprawled out in front of him. Jaskier called out to them but they didn't respond.  
  
Weakly Jaskier limped over to his friends and shook them. They were sticky and covered in goo. Oh no what had the Alchemy done to them. Jaskier tried to rouse his friends when a shadow loomed overhead. It was the mysterious dark figure. Jaskier shielded his eyes from the bright fire and looked at the man.  
  
"What did you do to my friends?!" Jaskier yelled franticly. The dark figure retreated into the burning building. Jaskier yelled after the man but he did not re-appear. Thankfully Jaskier's Friends began to stir. Jaskier helped them to their feet. They stood there silently as Jaskier finished helping them up. "Boy am I glad you guys are ok!" Jaskier smiled weakly. His two friends stood there unmoving and un blinking. Jaskier tried to pull them away from the fire but his hands kept slipping off of the goop that coated them.  
  
"Guys we gotta GO!" Jaskier said as he tried to tug at his friends arms. Jaskier pulled one last time, but as his hand slipped from their arms he fell onto his back. What was going on here. Jaskier was about to get up when his friends eyes started glowing red. Oh Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Jaskier recognized the eyes his friends currently possessed. Jaskier stumbled to his feet and stepped back.  
  
"No, No, NO, I KILLED YOU!" Jaskier lambasted his friends. His friends in unison smiled back eery smiles and spoke. "Now you know what it feels like to be blown up." The voices that spoke were hellish and not of his friends."Did you think you could kill us so easily?" Jaskier was torn between fleeing and pushing his friends into the roaring flames behind them. "Oh don't get's any Ideas's, you're hardly clever" The voices spoke. With that Jaskier's Friends turned and lept up two stories and back into the burning East wing. Jaskier panicked and looked around. Should he run or follow? What would Geralt do. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Jaskier fished around in his boot for something. He pulled hard and a silver blade came out of his boot. For his friends he would fuck up that Demon pool that had somehow survived and had taken them over. How it got here he didn't have a clue but tonight it would die.  
  
***********************  
  
Geralt was pushing from room to room in this burning nightmare of a hellscape. Books on fire, garments of fabric making burning lines in his path, melting metal contraptions, beakers getting hot and exploding. Higher learning his ass. They wouldn't have mad this place so flammable. Geralt kept moving to room, coughing and yelling out for Jaskier. in one room Geralt found a partially charred sleeve that looked like the one he had accidentaly torn off Jaskier. Geralt yelled out for Jaskier but was only met with the roar of the fire. Geralt continued rummaging around room after room until he stumbled through a set of doors into an ampatheatre. it was large with a main stage and tons of seating. Although now it was also largely on fire. Geralt yelled out for Jaskier in this big open space.  
  
"JASKIER" Geralt bellowed.  
  
"REIKSAJ" The room echoed back.  
  
Geralt froze in his steps half way down to the stage. No, not possible.  
  
On the main stage a figure materialized. It was Almost pure dark and drippig in ooze with a shadow floating above it.  
  
"DID YOU THINK WES WAS DONESES?!" The Horrific monstosity Shrieked out.  
  
Geralt growled and dark veins spread across his vision and around his eyes. Geralt swiftly ran down the stairs towards the Demon Pool. With a quick slash Geralt swung through the monstrosities body. Sadly the creature was now ethereal and was unfazed by Geralt's attack. Gelt spun around on the stage and delivered another swift attack. The sword passed through nothingness.  
  
"Fuck" Geralt grunted.  
  
With a swift hand motion, the ethereal figure sent Geralt sailing across the room and into the rows of seats that lined the ampatheatre. Geralt landed with a loud crash, inches from a roaring flame. Geralt groaned and righted himself. What was different now. why didn't his attacks land.  
  
"WESES WILL HAVES WHATS'S YOURS'S" The dark mass screeched.  
  
Suddenly from behind the figure appeared the two men that Jaskier had been paling around with earlier in the day. The two Spoke in unison.  
  
"WESES WILL TAKES CARES OF THES BARD NEXTS"  
  
So Jaskier was alive. Good. But these vague threats toward Jaskier wouldn't be tolerated. Geralt stood up and grabbed his sword from where it landed behind him on a wooden chair. Geralt breathed in and out a few times to center himself. He opened his eyes and leapt off of the pile of wood where he landed. He sprinted across the backs of the chairs in the ampatheatre toward the two possessed men. upon reaching the last chair back he spun and backflipped off of it. sailing through the air Geralt angled himself so he would land behind the two men.  
Upon landing squatted behind the men, Geralt backhand cut through the kneck of one of the men wearing a Tiara. The man shrieked and collapsed. it was evident Geralt had cut the spinal cord of the man as he could only shriek and move his mouth. Geralt snapped his head to look at the next target. Sadly, this man draped in a half charred robe was faster. He landed a punch square on Geralt's throat. Geralt stumbled back and gasped for air. The demon pool ethereal form swung at Geralt missing anything important, yet hit the back of Geralt's knee sending the Witcher into a kneeling pose.  
Geralt tried to stand up when the Man in the robes walked over and shrieked and grabbed Geralt by his already bruised throat. Geralt grabbed the man's arms and tried to pull them off. The Ethereal form pulled one of Geralt's hand off of the possessed man. Geralt was being choked out by a demon and a possessed Scholar. Really, this is how he was gonna go? What would Jaskier do without him, where would he go, who would love the bard? Geralt Gasped for air and kept fighting the man's grip and the ethereal form that had his other arm.  
  
***********************  
  
Jaskier entered the front of the College where many people had amassed to watch the blaze and inferno that had engulfed the college. People were yelling for Jaskier to stop and that it wasnt safe but Jaskier had a job to do. Jaskier ran inside, smoke thick and unending. flames licking at his exposed flesh. Damn, how would he find his friends to save them. Jaskier bumped and tripped his way room to room. choking on smoke Jaskier was running out of hope. He would never find his friends in here. Jaskier was about to find an exit when he heard a loud shriek. Jaskier shuffled until he found himself standing at the top of the stairs in an ampatheatre. Down at the base of the room was a stage with a horrifying sight. His friend strangling Geralt, an ethereal essence holding Geralt and one of his friends lay slain on the stage. Jaskier didn't know what to do. Jaskier had a sudden headache. How did he save his friend and Geralt. Jaskier felt faint and his headache was taking over. Jaskier didn’t know what to do, but he knew he had to do something. So Jaskier with tears falling down his cheeks began his sprint down the stairs towards the stage.  
As Jaskier approached the stage he knew what needed to be done. He leapt up on the stage with such speed he slid across it. Jaskier raised his knife and slammed it into the temple of his former friend. Blood sprayed from the man's temple as his eyes rolled back into his head, shrieking and flailing. Jaskier was crying profusely as he lowered his possessed and dying friend to the ground. Geralt was gasping for air and looking on at Jaskier. Why had this happened. How had this happened. What would this mean for Jaskier and him. Above the two men the Ethereal force that had taken hold over Jaskiers Scholarly mates had begun to swirl and expand. Geralt in between coughs reached out for Jaskier, pleading with his eyes for the bard to reach back. Jaskier, after a moment of watching his mate take the last few breaths of is mortal life, looked back at Geralt with an emotionless face. He dropped the knife he was holding and spoke plainly to Geralt.  
"The damage is done, all I ever wanted to do here was have fun."  
  
From the outside of the college the many onlookers watched as the entire Main section and the rest of the East wing of the college Exploded violently in a bright white light. 


End file.
